


right hand man

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuckbuddies, Homophobic Language, Kink Meme, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle and the Governor have a private arrangement, but the latter oversteps his boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right hand man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kink meme, which could really use some new writers, so check it out! https://twd-kinkmeme-redux.dreamwidth.org/913.html  
> Prompt: Merle really loves getting fucked. Someone dares insinuate this makes him a pussy - whether in Woodbury or in the prison. They swiftly regret it.
> 
> I dunno, I'm really thirsty for Merle lately, and I'm always thirsty for the Governor, so this was the logical outcome.

The exact nature of their arrangement was fairly simple, though how they had ended up in said arrangement was beyond either of them. It didn't really matter, so long as they kept it up and kept it secret, and neither had any intention of telling. There weren't any feelings there, or anything like that; it was all a matter of convenience.

Because Philip could have any of the women he wanted, but that seemed like something that would require more effort than this, that would require getting close to them and having something with them, and when he was just looking to unwind a little bit, all of that seemed like far too much work. With Merle right there, so eager to serve after having his life saved, with his own strange desires, it only made sense that Philip would take advantage of that.

He never would have figured Merle for the type, but it wasn't a surprise he minded, and having someone who needed this and could only get it from him was certainly advantageous. It wasn't even that he liked men in particular, he said, though he'd phrased in very differently when he insisted that he wasn't “no goddamn fag.” Rather, he just liked being fucked, and this was a world of limited resources, and men were all he could get that from now.

So Philip needed someone he could fuck when he wanted to, without having to worry about forming a connection or it causing problems in his daily life, and Merle needed someone to fuck him who wouldn't expose that he ever asked for such a thing. Really, it was perfect, right down to the fact that no one ever questioned why the two spent so much time together.

And Philip didn't have to bother with being gentle or sweet, or any of the bullshit he would have had to pretend to be with anyone he had to try to impress. Here, he could be as rough as he wanted and, really, the rougher the better. For someone who liked to talk shit as much as Merle did, Philip had never met anyone who liked to take it hard and fast quite so much as he did.

Which was exactly what he was doing, pinned and somewhat compliant beneath Philip, the closest he ever got to well-behaved. He still liked to mouth off, but he knew his place and he took what he was given, and he took it with gratitude, even if he never lowered himself enough to actually ask for it. The man had some thing about not begging, but if he ever got the chance, Philip would make him beg just to know that he'd broken Merle completely.

Now he grunted as he thrust into him, never tiring of how Merle always started so tense and tight, but how quickly he opened right up for him. He knew better than to not relax, knew better than to try to resist what they both knew he wanted, and it was never long before he'd allowed Philip to fill him completely.

They never did much talking, as if both of them were trying to forget who they were really with. Neither of them would have wanted a man if they could have chosen anyone, so they both could appreciate the other's near-silence. But there were groans that were unmistakably Merle's, and while Philip was mostly a quiet lover, he accompanied each thrust with a grunt.

Sometimes the temptation to speak was too much to resist, and sometimes Philip had to taunt his temporary lover. He scraped his teeth along the back of Merle's neck just to make him whine before murmuring, “That's right, take it. Just like the pussy you are.”

The other man tensed beneath him, and not from any building pleasure. “The hell you say?” he asked, and his voice was like ice.

“What? The truth make you uncomfortable?” He gave another rough thrust, as if it were punctuation.

“Givin' ya one last chance ta take that back...” Merle growled, his voice low and warning.

“You really think you're in a position where you can threaten me,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Ain't no pussy just cos I know what I like!”

But Philip had had enough of the argument and began to pound into Merle as roughly as he could, not really caring if he hurt the man or not. He would bounce back from it, after all, and he really needed to shut up. If this was the only way to get him to do that, then so be it. And it worked, and Merle was reduced to nothing but a moaning mess, barely able to mutter the occasional “gonna kill you when ya let me go, I swear.” By the time Philip came, the other man had already reached that point and had gone silent.

“Get on outta here,” he said, pulling out to get himself cleaned up and dressed. “I've got a lot to do.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'.” Merle's smile bordered on menacing. “But I ain't forgettin' this any time soon.”

~X~

Philip might have forgotten completely if it weren't for Merle's perfectly satisfactory response to his little jab at his ego. But he didn't seem to think it would come up later, never thought that the humiliation he had doled out would be returned, and then he came home one night and Merle was there, waiting for him.

“Now, who was it you said was the pussy?” he asked, and before Philip could react, he'd grabbed him, quickly overpowering him and pinning him down, much the way he had normally been pinned. “Who was it?”

“You're the one who likes takin' it from me so much,” replied Philip. “Way I see it, that makes you a pussy.”

In a few swift moments, Merle had Philip's pants off and then his own, and that was when he realized that this was not just intimidation. Merle was actually planning on going through with it, and he managed to keep Philip pinned even as he reached for a jar in the bedside table. He opened it and dipped his fingers in before pressing one in, cold and slick. At least he was even bothering to use lubricant, at least he was bothering to get Philip a little bit ready.

He worked a second finger in, scissoring them, and Philip winced as he was stretched. It was the exact same thing he had done to Merle their first time- though the other man had not needed much preparation at all, it turned out- but receiving it was another matter entirely. Of course it hurt, and he knew it would, but that wasn't stopping him from getting embarrassingly hard, and then a third finger was added and he let out a sharp cry against his will.

“Sounds like somethin' a pussy would say,” said Merle with a harsh laugh.

After a few more moments of toying with him like this, his fingers were removed, and then he could feel the heat of Merle's cock pressing up against him. This wasn't his preferred method, this wasn't what he really wanted to be doing; this was all for Philip's benefit, this was so that he would learn his place as well and learn that just because Merle could take it did not mean he was incapable of dishing it out.

He bit his lip to keep from screaming when Merle began to push into him, and it hurt terribly, but there was something else to it, something that he didn't want to enjoy but he did. Digging his hands into the sheets, he bit his lip to try to keep quiet, but he couldn't hold back pathetic little whimpers as Merle began to buck his hips, thrusting into him and showing him just how much of a pussy he really was.

It didn't really last all that long, but it felt like it lasted hours. Philip was hurting, but he was also strangely aroused and wanted so badly to be the one doing the fucking or to at least be able to touch himself, but he just laid there and took it. He was just ready for it all to be over with, and maybe he would be able to do something to take care of it after, and then they could forget the whole thing ever happened. But for now, he just waited until Merle pounded out his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of Philip, showing no courtesy even to the end, and he laughed in his ear, low and gravelly. “Better think twice next time ya wanna call me names. Got it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry this was lame


End file.
